


Unexpected

by Crystallized_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hiding stuff from Izuna, M/M, Madara swears, Not sure if I know how to tag stuff, but i'm trying, it doesn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: Madara's been meaning to tell Izuna he's in a relationship, really he has, but this was not how he wanted Izuna to find out.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote instead of talking calculus notes, I thought it turned out cute so I decided to post it. I haven't posted anything in a really long time, so I apologize if they're are any mistakes.

“Aniki, why are you always with those Senju?” Izuna asks with a frown, it seemed like every time he sought his brother out one of those leeches was hanging off him.

“We work together,” Madara says without looking up from the document he was reading before Izuna had barged into his office.

“But you’re always with them!” He protests and Madara finally puts the paper down with a sigh.

“It takes a lot of work to run a village,” the clan head states as he fixes his brother with an unimpressed stare. “Was there something you needed Izuna, or are you just trying to see how much paperwork I can get behind on?”

“The second one,” Izuna grins, easily ducking the paperweight Madara chucks at him. As luck would have it Tobirama is walking in the door at that very second and the paperweight collides with his carefully arranged stack of paperwork, sending it crashing to the ground.

“Really Uchiha?” Tobirama asks with a raised eyebrow, “even children know not to throw things inside.”

“Fuck,” Madara groans, glaring at Izuna, who just laughs and wisely stays out of Madara’s striking range.

“Have fun Aniki~” Izuna practically sings as he darts out of the room before anyone can stop him. If Madara wasn’t going to tell him why he spent so much time with the Senju, then Izuna was going to make sure the Senju hated every minute they were hogging Madara’s attention.

“I seem to find Izuna here every time I try and drop something off,” Tobirama comments as picks up the scattered paperwork. When Madara doesn’t respond right away, the Senju takes a moment to observe the depressed slouch Madara has taken over his desk. “Did something happen?”

“He thinks I’m spending too much time with you and Hashirama,” Madara mutters, though his words are muffled as he scrubs his hands over his face.

“We work together,” Tobirama states as he carefully sets the pile on the edge of Madara’s desk and then moves around it so he can stand by Madara.

“I already tried that,” Madara groans miserably as he pulls Tobirama closer so he can bury his face in the other’s stomach.

“You’ll have to tell him eventually,” Tobirama points out as he lets one hand rest on Madara’s head. Digging his fingers softly into the older man’s scalp, Tobirama can’t help but smile at the purr Madara tries and fails to hide.  


“Shut up,” Madara mutters halfheartedly, quickly turning to mush under Tobirama’s skilled fingers.

“Tobi has a point,” Hashirama says as he drops in through the window, making Madara yelp and jump away from Tobirama.

“Don’t call me that,” Tobirama frowns, he hadn’t realized Madara hadn’t sensed Hashirama or he would have warned the Uchiha; having a heart attack was not conductive to reducing the man’s stress levels after all. Narrowing his eyes at Hashirama, Tobirama realizes something about his brother. “You snuck in the window, that means you’re avoiding your work.”

Hashirama chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head before he quickly tries to divert the attention back to Madara. “You really should tell him,” he says, knowing that will send Madara into a long enough rant to distract Tobirama from his work avoidance.

“And how do you propose I do that!?” Madara snaps as he glares at Hashirama, “should I corner him at the dinner table, like hey how was your day, by the way I’m dating Hashirama and Tobirama!?”

“YOU’RE DATING THEM!?!?” Izuna screeches from the hallway as he storms in, hoping he’d just heard his brother wrong. When he’d used a pilfered chakra suppression seal to eavesdrop on Madara’s conversion this was not what he was expecting to hear.

“Ah, fuck me,” Madara moans, dropping into his chair and running a hand over his face, “why is this my life?”

“Gladly,” Tobirama grins, stepping just out of reach when Madara tries to hit him in the side for his poorly timed joke.

“ANIKI!” Izuna yells as he storms over to the desk and slams his hands down on the wooden surface, sending the paperwork crashing to the ground once more. “Tell me that was your idea of a sick joke!”

Madara regards his brother for a long moment before he finally sighs and looks at the two Senju. “Can you give us a moment?” Tobirama nods without a word and drags Hashirama out before he can protest about wanting to see the drama unfold. Once the door is shut Madara looks at Izuna again and nods to one of the chairs. “It wasn’t a joke Izuna.”

“I refuse to believe that,” Izuna huffs as he throws himself into the poor chair across from Madara’s desk, “the Madara I know wouldn’t even so much as look at Senju, let alone date one.”

“Izuna we’ve been at peace for awhile now,” Madara states in the tone of clan leader and not a brother, he needed Izuna to understand this. “There is nothing wrong without members of our clan dating someone from the Senju Clan.”

“But you’re you,” Izuna mutters and Madara blinks in confusion, he hadn’t been expecting that comment.

“Excuse me?”

“You have a horrible personality and are prickly on the best of days,” Izuna pouts, “how did you manage to bag the two hottest Senju in the village?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot for now, might add more later if people like it


End file.
